shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heather C. Thanatos
|name = Heather C. Thanatos |kanji = ヘザー.シ.タナトス |romanji = Hezaa Shi Tanatosu |epithet = |bounty = 75,000,000 |affiliation = The Valkyrie Pirates |occupation = ; |race = Human |birthplace = |birthdate = 31st July |age = 28 |gender = Female |eyes = Blue |hair = Black(Purple Tints) |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = Nick C. Thanatos(Younger Brother) Unnamed Parents}} is a rather infamous who originates from and is the older sister of Nick C. Thanatos. A very powerful , she was recruited into the The Valkyrie Pirates for her skills. Her swordsmanship and indigo-tinted hair has given her the moniker, . Prior to naming herself Heather, her birth name was . Her bounty is a plentiful 75,000,000 due to varying circumstances. Firstly; her open rebellion against the of the alongside a few resistance groups within . Secondly; defeating both a and in combat, and finally, the destruction of three Marine bases within . She appears to be on antagonistic terms with her younger brother, being fully committed to the task of allowing him to grow so powerful that he kills her. Though what reason she has for this is unnamed. Appearance Heather, much like her brother, is a very appealing individual to those of the opposite gender. She is regarded quite highly for her distinctive hair, which changes in shade according to how much light is emitted onto it. It is normally black with violet shades, though it has appeared to be white with darker pink tints on occasion. Her facial features are quite pronounced, particularly her noticeable blue eyes, which are particularly common among the Thanatos Family. Additionally; her full lips are almost always red, thanks to the assistance of make up, making her desired among the men. One of her most prominent features is her astonishing fit figure. She boasts a large bust-size with a lean abdomen, and curvaceous legs, making her quite lithe and nimble within combat as well. For all intents and purposes, Heather's attire is strictly combat-oriented, though it does appear to have a few decorative objects attached to it simply because of her own fashion sense. It consists of a very lean-fitting dark blue track-suit underneath a breastplate that covers her chest, being a grey color with notable spiral patterns and an indigo diamond engraved at the bottom. At her legs are a pair of armored boots that go up to her thighs, and are ironically high-heeled at the bottom, which Heather uses to stab her opponents. At her waist there are a number of belts, used as a means to fasten her blades on her attire. Finally; over her breastplate is a silver-armored jacket, which covers the same length as the breastplate, but additionally covers her arms in armor. Gallery Personality Relationships Allies Family Abilities and Powers Heather is both an experienced and talented combatant, who was regarded as far superior to her younger brother in combat prowess. Almost every art form with a weapon that Heather visualized was memorized by her to some extent, emulated and added into her overall fighting style. She is known to have defeated Nick on several occasions, causing her to possibly be even more skilled as a Pirate than Di Roy, Nick's captain. Furthermore; among the Valkyrie Pirates, Heather's power is supposedly at the higher ranks, with her swordsmanship being capable of overpowering her captain, Dieu-le-Veut Veronica with graceful ease, even without the use of her signature weapon. Even Nick speaks in awe of Heather's swordsmanship, and he comments that with a blade, Heather is virtually unstoppable. Disregarding her combat prowess, Heather is an intuitive and clever pirate, who has shown herself to be cunning enough to evade the grasp of the Marines alone for a significant amount of time through her charms and temporary alliances with other Pirate crews before effortlessly escaping. The only permanent affiliation she has appears to be with The Valkyrie Pirates, their crew members intriguing her. Physical Attributes Swordsmanship Weapons Meito; Senjugahara :Main Article - Senjugahara Meito; San'ō :Main Article - San'ō Heather currently wields the ; San'ō. An classed blade, it is of a very fine construction that makes it one of the most dubious blades to exist in the world. As the replacement to her true weapon, Senjugahara, San'ō is a very powerful blade with an ability that makes it possibly one of the most deceptive swords within the world, making it fitting for a wielder of Heather's cunning. The ability to constantly make reflections of itself through the refraction of light is San'ō's special ability, causing several to believe that they are being attacked by a storm of blades when it is simply a single blade wielded flawlessly by the true wielder. However; upon further inspection, the user is also capable of manipulating the position of these illusion blades, as well as change the color of the blade to their liking through very accurate sword strikes that can be done by few swordsmen or women. Despite having mastered virtually all the techniques of the blade, its final technique, Seiken Ogi: Mugen Toshin, is a technique exclusive to Shinji Kazuma, due to Heather being unable to move as quickly as he does. * is one of the more signature techniques San'ō. Through a constant offensive or defensive, San'ō builds up an enormous number of reflections that surround the opponent and herself. With this technique, the user is capable of causing an illusion that the swords themselves begin to rain upon the opponent, leaving them exposing their guards as the user then utilizes a cascade of actual slashes to cause the opponent to be filled with injuries in a matter of seconds. This is a very versatile technique, which can be executed at virtually any moment with precision timing. It was initially viewed in use by the man known as Shinji Kazuma, and then emulated by Heather for her own use. :* a spin-off from the original Sento Seiran technique. Once the large reflections are made, Heather is capable of using an extremely swift lunge that causes the reflections to gather and become an image of a large dragon. As the dragon begins the initial "assault", Heather closes in on her opponent, using a deft vertical slash upwards to change the image to that of a tiger, causing the opponent to be left bifurcated most of the time. * a simple technique that was left unnamed by Shinji, but later named by Heather. At the moment of any slash, the user compresses the air to the point where it creates a sizeable crescent shockwave that has enough strength to cut through most substances with ease. However; it remains short-living due to its small size. :* through the usage of Seikengen, but simply altering the speed and type of blow inflicted, Heather is able to transform the initial energy crescent into a variety of other shapes, each possessing different advantages and disadvantages. Haki Busoshoku Haki History Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Category:Valkyrie Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:One Dream Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Protagonists